ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank: Minimate Madness ''is a book and a fake R&C game. (Details about the book is in the plot, but the rest is about the fake game) *Note: this is a book in in the ''Ratchet & Clank Trillium Trilogy, but the book is called Ratchet & Clank Trillium: The Return of Dr. Nefarious. 'Plot' Dr. Nefarious builds Klunk 2.0 (a better version of Klunk) and together they capture Ratchet and Clank. Clank escapes, but not before he is scanned. While he is running to save Ratchet, he is stopped by robots the size of senrtybots-that look like him! They grab him and bring him to another robot that look like Ratchet who is guarding him in the cage. Dr. Nefarious explains these are "minimates", sentrybot type chracters to resemble others. He explains his plan is to sell these as Ratchet and Clank approved toys, which then will fight the owner, and Ratchet and Clank will be thrown in jail. They are then put into a dungeon-like basement, then get a call from Amber (Ratchet's Girlfriend) who says they've been gone for 3 months. Ratchet and Clank then try to escape Dr. Nefarious's factory planet for the rest of the book/game. Similarities and Differences To Other R&C Games 'Similarities' #Strafing #Ammo Crates #Nano-Tech #Weapons, Items, Gadgets #Bosses #Cheats #Skill Points #Bolts 'Differences' #When Ratchet dies, player plays as Clank #No Omniwrench until 5th mission #No Planet Hopping #Nano-Tech can be bought 'Cheats' * Kill Jak & Daxter!: Similar to the cheat "Kill Quark!" cheat in Deadlocked, it turns all Ratchet minimates into Jak, and all Clank minimates into Daxter. Requires a code (Code: X, X, Circle, Circle, Triangle, Triangle, Square, Square, Up, Down) *'Son of Percy': Changes Ratchet's Omniwrench into Percy Jackson's sword Riptide. (5 Skill Points) *'To Wrench or Not To Wrench': Can toggle through using the Omniwrench or Ratchet's fists. (10 Skill Points) *'Sly As a Racoon': Can change Ratchet's wrench into Sly Cooper's cane. (15 Skill Points) *'Heroes Have Big Cortexes': Gives heroes big heads. (20 Skill Points) *'Villains Have Huge Craniums': Gives villains big heads. (25 Skill Points) *'My Blaster's Broken!': Player can program silly sounds to blasters. (30 Skill Points) *'Stupid Rockets!': Players can program silly sounds to rocket launchers. (35 Skill Points) *'What The Bomb?!': Players can program silly sounds to grenade launchers. (40 Skill Points) *'Stupid, Little, Gadget!': Players can program silly sounds to all gadgets. (45 Skill Points) *'Secret Agent Clank': Can put Clank in his agent outfit. (50 Skill Points) *'Agent, Klunk!': Can put Clank into a Klunk outfit from Secret Agent Clank. (55 Skill Points) *'Old School': Can put on Ratchet's outfit from the first game. (60 Skill Points) *'Gone Commando': Can put on Ratchet's outfit from Going Commando. (65 Skill Points) *'Convict': Can put Ratchet in his convict outfit. (70 Skill Points) *'Clanchet?': Clank uses Ratchet wrench after Ratchet dies. (75 Skill Points) *'Infinite Darkness': Unlimited Dark Ratchet and Dark Clank. (80 Skill Points) *'My Blaster Runs Hot!': Enemies's weapons will overheat after 10 shots. (85 Skill Points) *'Walloper Wrench': Holding down square then releashing it will unleash a powerful hit. (90 Skill Points) *'Limited Invincibility': Cannot die for 2 minutes. (95 Skill Points) *'Invulnurability': Can never die. (100 Skill Points) *'Infinite Ammo': Never run out of ammo. (105 Skill Points) *'One Shot, One Kill': Kill enemies in one shot, not bosses. (110 Skill Points) *'Infinite Invisibility': Clank's invisibility never runs out. (115 Skill Points) *'E-Z Bolts': Get 25x more bolts from crates, 75x more bolts from enemies, and get 100,000 more bolts every time you load your save. (All 250 Skill Points)